


That's what the water gave me

by Omgdidyouhear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Romance, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omgdidyouhear/pseuds/Omgdidyouhear
Summary: Sehuns water dance does things to Baekhyun. Baekhyun wants to do things to Sehun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the very first fic I´ve ever written and I honestly do not know what I´m doing. I had no beta and english isn´t my first language so if there are any mistakes they are all mine! I´m just very fond of Sebaek and their interactions but I obviously do not own any of the characters in this story, everythings that´s being said or done is completely fictional. I also might have completely butchered the timelines here because I'm actually not sure when these performances took place! I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Also the title is taken from Florence and the Machine - What the water gave me
> 
> Edit: Because I can't seem to help my stupid habit of rewriting shit every 5 seconds: if anyone is rereading these and notices any small differences I just wanted to say that I indeed come back and read this to correct mistakes I hadn't noticed before posting. It's usually grammatical errors or spelling mistakes but I sometimes also change words or even add some! But the story itself stays the same, it's just little changes!  
> Just wanted to put that out there in case anyone was confused^^

Baekhyun still remembered the first time he got to witness Kai and Sehun preforming their water dance in „Baby don´t cry“ on a big stage. More specifically he remembered how Sehuns shirt had not been completely buttoned up OR down, exposing his chest as well as his toned stomach. He also remembered how his clothes had clung to his frame accentuating every curve of his body. That paired with the fact there were water droplets travelling all the way from the tips of his hair down to his cheekbones and his jaw only to land on his chest literally forcing Baekhyuns eyes to follow them, made his mouth water and his knees go weak.

Of course he had known most of the choreography, having seen the two dancers practice it numerous times and of course he had known there would be water involved but no way in hell could he have anticipated how beautifully seductive and enchanting the finished piece would look and the effect it would have on him (and his lower regions).

He had been aware for a while now that he had started to delevop a little crush on the maknae but he would mostly blame it on the fact that he was spending almost all of his time working as well as living with his bandmembers meaning there was little to no opportunity to meet with any girls whatsoever. And of course with hormones running wild and the amount of male nudity he was faced with every single day it had only been a matter of time until something like this happened right? Right!  
Obviously the two of them had been getting along exceptionally well from the beginning. Having enough similarities to bond over as well as enough differences to bicker over, things never got boring between them. But there was also something about Sehun, about his nature and about the fact that he was the youngest in the group that reserved him a permanent, soft spot in Baekhyuns heart.  
Something had changed though. Seeing Sehun like this, evoke differend kind of feelings in the older ones heart. Feelings of want and need that send shivers down his spine both from the ecxitement as well as the paralyzing fear that came along with it.

After that night he had started to consider that maybe, just maybe, there was a little more to it than just a silly little crush. The fact that Baekhyun didn´t seem to be able to keep his hands away from the younger boy more than two minutes, the playful touching and teasing that was happening a lot on stage and, to an extend, off stage as well, was likely to have a much deeper and carnal reasoning behind it but the singer was not ready to admit that to himself, yet.

Right now however he was lying in bed, in his hotel room, with his phone in his hand going through youtube videos to find one that had captured the most magnificent moment of that nights concert. It was the moment where Sehun had (probably) realized half way through his water dance, that his shirt was buttoned wrong and decided to just unbutton it completely and finish the performance, as well as all the fangirls (including Baekhyun), like that. Half naked and soaking wet. The singer could practically feel the blood rushing from his brain down to his dick, only by thinking about that moment and how he got so worked up that he had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom and splash some ice cold water in his face as an attempt to calm down and regain focus. It had helped a little but for the rest of the night he avoided even as much as looking in Sehuns direction afraid that if he did he would get a hard on infront on thousands of people and that was not necessarily something that he wanted or needed.  
It had taken him a couple of concerts to get used to this specific part of their show but tonights performance had caught him, completely, off guard. Seeing Sehuns naked upper body fully exposed and dripping wet had almost caused him to have a heart attack.  
Not that he had never seen the boy naked before, they lived together after all. And even then he recalled that it would affect him more than seeing any of the other members (not that he had been paying attention though) but the circumstances had been so much different. Also the younger used to be much skinnier and lankier than he was now Baekhyun noticed with a sigh. It had always been mezmerizing to watch Sehun dance, to Baekhyun at least it had, but the combination of the dance, the water, the lighting, the atmosphere, the music and the way Sehun carried himself through it added a seductiveness to it that older was not able to resist.  
Of course the younger boy noticed that something was off with the way the older behaved during the show. Baekhyun went from being all over him to not even looking at him. So it happened that a very loud and persistent knock on his door rudely interrupted the singer from drooling over youtube videos. „I´m coming, hold on a second“ he yelled while putting away his phone and rushing to the door. He opened it carefully, suddenly afraid that it could be a fan that managed to sneak into the hotel and find his room, only to let out a sigh of relief after realizing that it was Sehun. „Ah it´s you Sehun-ah, you scared the shit out of me“ he said chuckling. The younger boy looked apologetically at him and said „I´m sorry hyung, I guess there´s still some adrenaline left in me from the show tonight, may I come in?“ And without waiting for an answer he entered the room and immediately went to sit down at the edge of Baekhyuns bed.  
Baekhyun could sense that somehing was off, knowing Sehun as well as he did, so he opted to lean against the wall instead, leaving some space between the two of them. „Is everything alright?“ he asked tentative not quite knowing what else to say or do. „I could ask you the same thing“ the maknae answered not daring to look the older one in the face. „I´m not sure I unterstand Sehun-ah“ Baekhyung said timidly, realization starting to dawn on him. Sehun got fidgety at that looking like he was debating whether to continue this conversation or give up and leave the room again. „You know you can talk to me about anything right?“ Baekhyun reassured him, hoping to lift some of the uneasiness that seemed to almost suffocate the younger. „I don´t mean to annoy you hyung“ Sehun finally said „I just have the feeling that you were avoiding me at tonights show? For the most part that is. And afterwards you didn´t even wait for me to drive back to the hotel together which you always do and when the others told me that you didn´t wait for anyone and just took off on your own I got really worried. So...is everything alright with you...with us?“ the younger boy said, the last part of his question coming out barely audible.

Baekhyun didn´t really know how to react to that. He felt flattered that Sehun noticed his distant behaviour immediately and he also could not help but wonder why that was and why that had such an effect on the dancer, but the feeling that outweight everything else was guilt. He felt guilty for the reason that was behind his behaviour and he felt bad for making the younger worry. All because he was not able to control his emotions, or his dick for that matter. After realizing that he had zoned out and that the question Sehun had asked was still hanging in the air, making the atmosphere in the room grow more uncomfortable by the minute, he took two big steps towards the bed and sat down next to the other boy. Slowly he put his right arm around him drawing him into a half-hug. After Sehun relaxed into the touch he said with a serious tone in his voice „Everything is alright Sehunnie, please don´t worry about it. The truth is I didn´t get much sleep last night, I guess I was just too hyped up after yesterdays concert and I also did not eat much today, apart from junkfood and that along with the exhaustion a show like ours brings with it got the better of me today.“ As he was saying these things, that weren´t even that big of a lie (except that the reason that he didn´t got much sleep was that he was watching videos of Sehun dancing until very late at night, but the younger did not need to know that), he realized that maybe that wasn´t the best way to make Sehun feel better by basically admitting he wasn´t sleeping or eating well but that was the only thing he could come up with that sounded somewhat reasonable. „Pleaso do not believe it had anything to do with you, that was all on me today but tomorrow I´ll be back to normal, I promise. It just wasn´t my day today“ he said as he changed the tone of his voice to a light and cheerful one.

Finally Sehun looked him in the eyes and Baekhyun could see that there was relief as well as concern. He also looked a bit disappointed? Like he had exptected a different reason behind Baekhyuns weird behaviour...but the moment was so fleeting, Baekhyun wondered if he had just imagined it. Eventually Sehun straightened his back and said with a stern tone in his voice „hyung you need to take better care of yourself so that something like this doesn´t happen. I don´t want you to pass out on stage or get sick or anything. We all know what it´s like to feel like shit and still have to give 100% almost every night which is why we would´ve understood you if you just had said something. I know you often think you have to deal with everything alone but that´s bullshit ok? Just talk to your members, we are each others family after all“ and with that he gave him a playful whack on the head.  
Baekhyung got a little teary eyed at that, he honestly did not excpect this outcome when he hurried out of the venue the second the show was done because he desperately needed to release the tension that had been building up in his pants during the night and he did not want or need any of his members to see him like that. „He would kill me“ he thought „if he knew the truth.“ Out loud he said „Sehunnie, when did you get to mature and wise? I thought I was the hyung here but it seems like you´re trying to take my spot. I do am very thankful though and I will take your advise to heart.“ and to show how thankful he was he grabbed Sehuns neck and planted a loud and wet kiss on his forehead.  
„Uh hyuuung, you always make fun of me“ the younger whined while wiping his forehead but he also seemed more relaxed and even happy again. „You know what they say Sehun“ Baekhyun answered „teasing is a sign of affection. And now quickly go back to your room. It´s way past over bedtime.“  
Of course though the younger refused to go back to his room and with a determined look on his face he crawled under the covers saying that he would make sure Baekhyun would get a good nights sleep tonight and that there was nothing that could stop him from doing that. Although Baekhyun was worried he would not be able to get any sleep at all having Sehun plastered all over his back his could feel his eyes falling shut the second his head hit the pillow.  
His last thought was that he would not mind falling asleep like that more often. No he would not mind at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this thing so many times I got sick of reading it over and over again but here it is. Chapter number 2. To whoever continues reading this, thank you so much, it really means the world to me!

Baekhyun could honestly not remember the last time he slept that well. Waking up wrapped in Sehuns arms was nice and although it had happened in the past that the two of them had shared a bed it had been at a time were Baekhyuns feelings towards the younger were of a much more innocent nature. So, of course, when he woke up it was to an extremely painful hard on. Thankfully Sehun was still fast asleep and Baekhyun figured he should use that opportunity and get up to deal with his little „problem“ before the younger woke up.

Slowly he started untangeling himself from the long limbs that firmly held him in place, praying that the other would not wake up. Only then did he realize that the younger had taken off his shirt, probably getting too hot under the covers during the night, so he laid there with nothing but a thin pair of pyjama pants on. Baekhyun gulped and felt himself getting harder (if that was even possible). The temptation to drag a finger along Sehuns chest was immense but Baekhyun had to stay strong. Quickly, but carefully he got off the bed and gathered his things to go to bathroom, but not before making sure to tuck Sehun back under the covers, his eyes lingering on his sleeping face for a bit. He looked so peaceful, with no makeup on and unstyled hair, so young and so so vulnerable. Sometimes Baekhyun forgot how young he really was when he would get up on stage and be all tough and rough and sexy. In reality he wasn´t like that all. He was clumsy and dorky and basically still a kid that got homesick easily and often felt insecure about himself. It was not easy growing up in front of the eyes of millions of people who all wanted a piece of you, Baekhyun knew that, they all did. It must´ve been worse for Sehun though being so much younger than the rest of them when it all started. Looking at him like that Baekhyun felt such a wave tenderness and affection roll over him. So much love for the boy sleeping in his bed, that it made his heart clench and his eyes sting. He wanted nothing more than to protect him, at all costs. Wanted him to feel safe and loved and it terrified him how much he cared, but he couldn´t help it. Suddenly Sehun stirred and Baekhyun had to tear his gaze and body away from him. He hurried off the bed and into the bathroom, worried that the dancer would wake up and find Baekyhun stare at him sleeping while sporting a boner at the same time. That would not´ve made the best impression.

When Baekhyun got out of the shower he felt like a new man. His little „problem“ had been taken care of and he was ready to face the day. Walking into the bedroom he found Sehun awake, leaning against the headboard of the bed playing games on the phone Baekhyun recognized as his own. Panic started to rise in him when he couldn't seem to remember for the life of him if he had exited Youtube before putting his phone away last night. The videos he had been watching weren´t that bad but it would still be a little awkward and he would probably have to explain himself. He figured though that Sehun would not have stayed, still shirtless, in his bed if he´d seen anything that would´ve made him uncomfortable so Baekhyun decided not to worry about it. As he approached the bed he cleared his throat, not wanting to startle Sehun but he´d probably already noticed him. Without looking up from the phone, he cheerfully greeted the older boy „good morning Baekhyunnie, how did you sleep? I slept wonderfully, your bed felt so much more comfortable than mine.“ Baekhyung smiled. „Good morning Sehun, I slept pretty good as well, it seems like you staying here worked“ he told the younger as he went to sit on the other side of the bed. „What are you doing there with my phone mister?“ he continued while trying to catch a glimpse at the phones screen. Sehun looked up and with an apologetic grin he said „Sorry I took your phone without asking but I was so bored and I forgot to take mine with me last night, I hope you don´t mind.“ „Nah it´s alright, as long as you don´t „accidentally“ buy stuff in these games that you're playing and I have to actually pay for it, again, I'm cool“ Baekhyun answered and received a light smack on his arm from the younger who swore that it truly had been an accident and that he was more careful now.

They sat like that for a little while in comfortable silence, each of them immersed in his own thoughts or activities, when Baekhyuns stomach decided it had enough and made itself noticed with a little growl. Apparently Sehun´s stomach felt the same and both boys broke out into a fit of giggles before deciding to order some room service. „What do you want for breakfast Sehunnie?“ the older one asked while fishing the menu off of the nightstand „I think I´d really fancy some Beanpaste Stew today“. „I want bubble tea hyung“ the younger exclaimed enthusiastically. „Bubble tea isn´t breakfast silly and it´s not very healthy either, also they don´t have that here. Choose something else“ Baekhyun told him but Sehun wasn´t having it. „You told me that you ate nothing but junkfood all day yesterday which is not very healthy either _silly_ and you are smaller and chubbier than me, I don´t think one bubble tea will hur-“ but he didn´t get to finish his sentence as a pillow forcefully hit him in the face. „Who do you call chubby you little brat?“ Baekhyun yelled and threw another pillow in Sehuns direction. „Do I have to remind you that I am the hyung here and that you should show a little more respect?“ he added,  voice low and threatening. But Sehun wasn´t having that either. Without warning he launched forward grabbed a very surprised, Baekhyun by the waist and spun them around so that the older one was lying on his back while the younger one towered over him. Being taller and stronger than Baekhyun, Sehun easily pinned both of the olders wrists over his head and straddled his waist so that he was completely trapped. Slowly he brought their faces closer, almost too close for Baekhyuns taste, yet not close enough. „With all due respect hyung, you´re not being very mature throwing around pillows and also you know I´m right“ the younger said with a smirk, his eyes glistening with mischief and with his free hand he proceeded to pinch the olders hip.

Baekhyuns brain had seemed to stopp working, he couldn´t think of a smart comeback. He couldn´t think at all actually he could only feel, feel the others hot breath ghosting over his face and his heavy body laying on top of his. Feel his own breath hitch and his heart hammer in his chest. He forgot where he was for a moment forgot that this was supposed to be just friendly banter, they had done things like these before, after all. He let his eyes wander from Sehuns eyes down to his lips, the urge to kiss this beautiful boy getting so overwhelming, he thought he´d die if he didn´t do it. The room felt hotter, or maybe that was just him and there was something much heavier lingering in the atmorphere replacing the lightheartedness from before.

When he lookep back up into Sehuns eyes the mischief was gone and what he saw there instead looked very much like how Baekhyun felt. They didn´t talk, smiles gone from both their faces, the only thing audible in the room their heavy breathing while their faces seemed to gravitate closer to each other. Baekhyun tried to stay calm, preparing himself for what he hoped would come next when suddenly a loud ringing noise ripped through the room breaking the spell of the moment. They broke apart as Baekhyun scrambled up to find his goddamn phone, that he had identified as the source of the noise and Sehun got off the bed presumably to look for the shirt he had discarded during the night. After hanging up Baekhyun informed the younger that they were about to leave in 30 minutes so they had to start packing. „I don´t have much so I´ll be done pretty quickly. Do you want me to come help you with your stuff afterwards?“ the singer asked, determined not to let things get awkward between them. „I guess a little help would be nice“ the younger answered with a shy smile. „Ok, I´ll meet you in your room in 15 minutes.“

15 minutes later Baekhyun was done packing and headed, as promised, to the others boy room holding a suitcase in one hand and a bubble tea, that he had managed to obtain secretaly, in the other. As he was about to enter the room a hand grabbed his arm, startling Baekhyun and making him jump in suprise. When he truned around he saw an equally surprised Suho looking at him. „Baekhyun-ah I thought Chanyeol was the one to get startled that easily. It seems he´s rubbing off on you“ the leader said, not being able to supress a laugh. „Ah Suho hyung, I didn´t notice you there so I got a little surprised, that´s all. What are you even doing here?“ „Well I could ask you the same actually“ Suho said „I just wanted to check on our maknae, see if he needed any help.“ „Well, it seems to be your lucky day today cause I´ve already signed up for maknae duty today“ Baekhyun said and to emphasize that he shook the bubble tea he held in his hand. „Well that´s nice of you Baek. I´m gonna go check on the other members then if this one´s taken care of“ the leader said with a smile. As Baekhyun was about to turn around an enter Sehuns room Suhos hand was on his shoulder again. „Hey are you okay by the way?“ he asked him, his voice laced with concern „ You disappeared so quickly yesterday after the show, we got a bit worried about you, especially our Sehunnie. Also dow did you even manage to do that by yourself? You know we´re not supposed to leave the venues alone.“ At the mention of Sehuns name, Baekhyuns cheeks turned bright red. He felt bad for sneaking out and bribing the driver to drop him off at the hotel separately from the group but the alternative had just not been acceptable. „Uh I´m fine yeah. I wasn´t feeling so well actually and I think the driver took a pity on me. I guess it just wasn´t my day yesterday. I´m sorry that I didn´t tell you.“ Baekhyun said apologetically. „It´s okay Baek. Luckily nothing happened so we´re good. Just please, if something like this ever happens again just say something ok? You know we´ll understand“ Suho said while patting him on the back „I will Junmyeon, I promise“ Baekhyun answered. and after giving him final squeeze on his shoulder Suho was gone.

Baekhyun entered the room with apprehension. He didn´t want things to be awkward between them, yet a tiny part of him wished they would be so that they could talk about it. He desperately wanted to talk about these _feelings_  that he was having. The _things_ Sehun did to him. But he was also scared. Scared of Sehuns reaction, scared of ruining what they had been building up for years. He didn´t even know if Sehun liked boys _like that_ , if he would like him _like that_. But things weren´t awkward. I felt like Sehun had a sixth sense for when there was bubble tea close to him and he almost jumped on Baekhyun the second he had put his foot through the door. „Hyuuuung“ he exclaimed enthusiastically „you brought me bubble tea!“ Baekhyun wasn´t sure if he had dodged a bullet there or if he´d simply read too much into their little moment but since the younger acted as normal as ever Baekhyun wasn´t gonna be the one to make it weird. „What a smart observation Sehunnie“ the vocalist said teasingly while handing him the cup of tea. „Now tell me, what do you need me to help you with?“ „Uhm well“ Sehun answered while sipping on his tea „there isn´t much really. I´m almost done in the bathroom and I´ve already packed up my shoes and bags and such. But there´s this pile of shirts on that chair there, could you maybe just take them and stuff them in the empty bag on my bed? Don´t even bother folding, I´m gonna put them all in the wash when we get home anyways.“. Baekhyun did as he was told and got quite the shock when he realized just how many shirts were in that pile. „Eh Sehun? Did you really wear all these shirts?“ he asked while he picked them up and carried them over to the the bed. But the younger was too busy and didn´t seem to hear him so when he didn´t get an answer he started going through them in order to determine which ones were actually dirty and needed to be put in the wash and which ones where clean. He wasn´t the tidiest member in the band but even for him that was a bit too sloppy, he wondered if Sehun always packed his clothes like that. As he held one of the shirts up he could not resist the urge to press his nose into it, inhaling the faint scent that still clung to it. A mixture of Sehuns very own smell and the smell of his deodorant. He groaned. How much lower could he possibly sink? Standing there in the middle of Sehuns room, while the other was just a few feet away, smelling his shirt and involunteraly thinking about how it would be like to rip it off the dancers body. To touch and kiss and bite his perfectly toned torso, leaving marks all over there. „Ah yes“ he thought „leaving bite marks on him so that he would have to cover up more during their shows. Stop exposing himself so much to a bunch of strangers.“ It wasn´t that bad of an idea in Baekhyuns eyes.

He hadn´t realized how long he stood there, pressing his face into the shirt, letting his mind wander to places it probably shouldn´t, when he suddenly heard someone clearing their throat behind him. Baekhyun froze. Embarassement started creeping up on him, he knew that the only person that could possibly stand there would have to be Sehun. And he knew how he must´ve looked right at that moment. Slowly he turned around while his brain worked full speed on finding a good excuse for what he had been doing. For what must´ve been 5 seconds, that felt like 5 years, neither of them spoke. Never in his life had Baekhyun wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole as much as in that moment, but he knew that the best way to get out of this unscathed was to play it cool and act nonchalantly about it. With all the braveness he could muster, he threw the shirt on the pile with the shirts that where actually dirty all while looking Sehun dead in the eye. „You know“ he said while he turned back around and continued sorting through the shirts „some of these are actually clean. You shouldn´t be so lazy and sort them out instead of putting them all in the wash and then whine that you have nothing to wear.“ He kept his tone light and prayed that Sehun would play along „Now if you would be so kind to help me out here so that we can finally get this done. We don´t have all day you know.“ Sehun hadn´t moved, only sipped on his tea looking at him with an expression Baekhyun couldn´t read. „Are you sure?“ he finally said „that you want me to help you? You seemed quite content smelling my dirty shirts there. Don´t wanna disturb.“ Baekhyun truned around looking dumbstruck. „You little shit“ he thought to himself. Out loud he said „HA HA very funny. You know, I let you sleep in my bed, use my phone, bribe one of the employees to buy you that disgusting tea and even help sort out your dirty clothes so you won´t be late and not only do you NOT thank me, but you mock me on top of that?I try my best to be a good hyung but obviously our little prince here doesn´t seem to appreciate my efforts. I´m gonna go downstairs to meet the others then.“ And with that he strode towards the door, while making sure to put his best pouting face on.

But Sehun was faster. With two swift steps he was at the door blocking the exit with his entire body. „Hyung don´t be ridiculous. Of course I appreciate your efforts, you know I do. I´m just teasing ya. You were the one who said `teasing is a sign off affection´ remember? Now come on, let´s get finished here so we can finally go home.“ he said, making his kicked puppy face. Baekhyun sighed „Fine but for the record your impression of me was bad and you´ll owe me for this, are we clear?“ he said, voice stern. Sehun just nodded at that dragging him back to the bedroom. It was only after they had finished packing and made their way towards the elevators when Baekhyun felt a hand slowly sneak into his. „Thank you hyung, for everything you do for me, I´m very greatful“ he heard Sehun whisper into his ear, „I won´t forget about it, I promise.“ And before he could even register it properly two soft lips planted themselves on the spot where his ear connected whit his cheek. It had been so fleeting, Baekhyun was unsure if it had happened at all. He resisted the urge to touch that spot but he didn´t fought the huge grin that spread all over his face and stayed there for the entire ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will probably take a bit longer for me to upload since it´s not quite finished yet but I´ll try and make it worth the wait I promise x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into this can I just take a moment to fangirl over the [Billboard interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ve3mQYqPsL8) Exo did?? When they were asked in which EXO song or performance a particular member stands out in and Baekhyun said that for Sehun it would have to be one and only?? I legit DIED at this answer and could not stop screaming lol! So for the record Baekhyun likes it when Sehun dances in the water it is #confirmed.
> 
> Now let´s get to this chapter. Originally this was supposed to be a pretty long chapter BUT I decided to split it in two cause there were just too many things happening and I didn´t want one to overshadow the other. I´m gonna try me best to upload the next part during the coming week but exams are coming up and I don´t know if I will be able to. If not then it´ll probably go up after the 10th. I hope you guys understand.
> 
> Once again thank you to everyone who is reading this, commenting and giving kudos! You have no idea how happy it makes me!

That nights show took place in Seoul and the boys were going to have a couple of days off after that which meant that they could finally sleep in their own beds again. Baekhyun didn´t mind staying in fancy hotels but at the end of the day there was no place like home.

They were dropped off at their dorm for literally 10 minutes, just enough time to get changed into work out clothes and then hurry off to the venue for rehearsals. And that´s where they had been for the last 2 hours doing a final run-through before the show. Baekhyun hadn´t been feeling too well from the beginning but now he felt downright exhausted. While the sleep he had gotten the previous night had been good, it still hadn´t been enough. His tiredness must´ve shown because during a break their manager approached him asking if he was alright. „Yeah yeah, I´m good“ he reassured him quickly „just a little tired to be honest.“ The manager looked at him concerned „you should go home then. I think you´re done here anyways. All of you“ he said, the last part loud enough for the rest of the members to hear.

Cheers erupted in the big venue, all of the boys being happy to go and get some rest. The past weeks hadn´t been easy for any of them with all the back to back shows and the traveling around. Baekhyun thought that this was something they´d probably never get used to.

As the members were packing up their things making their way towards the exit the dance instructor approached Kai and Sehun asking them if they could stay a little longer cause he wanted to go through their solo dances one last time. Baekhyun felt bad that the two youngest members had to stay longer so he decided to stay as well offering them some support and encourangement. This way he could also openly stare at Sehun dancing, but he would never admit that out loud.

As he was walking over to the side of the stage to find a comfortable spot to sit down he noticed that someone was walking behind him. It didn´t really surprise him when he turned around and saw D.O. He slowed down his pace so that D.O could catch up on him and both boys could walk side by side. „Hey“ he said while bumping their shoulders together“ it seems like we had the same idea, staying behind and watching out for the young ones huh?“ D.O flashed him a smile and simply answered „it seems like it yeah.“ After they sat down D.O continued „Jongins foot has been acting up lately, I think these back to back shows are starting to get the better of him. But he would never admit that. I´m just making sure he´s not overworking himself to the point where he won´t be able to perform properly.“ Baekhyun just nodded. He knew that it was the truth, but he also knew that it wasnt´t the entire truth. Kyungsoo and Jongin had been attached to the hip pretty much from the get go. They were best friends and it was obvious that they cared deeply for each other. But Baekhyun had a feeling that there was something else there as well. It was the way they looked at each other, touched each other, when they thought no one was paying attention to them. It reminded Baekhyun a little of himself and the way he acted around and with Sehun. The only difference was that with these two it seemed to be mutual but with them Baekhyun wasn´t sure if he could say the same.

For a while they sat there quietly, watching their bandmembers go through their routines when Kyungsoo suddenly leaned towards Baekhyun and whispered „Sehun has come a long way don´t you think? I mean he has always been one of the best dancers in the group but it also seemed like he would hold himself back. During this tour though it seems like something shifted, like he flipped a switch or something. There is so much more passion in his dancing but he also looks like he really enjoys himself on stage don´t you agree?“ Baekhyun chuckled „I don´t know Soo, to me he has always been exceptionally vibrant whenever he would dance.“ It was Kyungsoos turn to chuckle „Yeah I know. Maybe that´s one of the things that caused that shift.“ Baekhyun frowned „What do you mean?“ he asked the other. „Come on hyung, don´t act like you don´t know what I´m talking about. You have always been Sehuns number one fan when it came to his dancing. Relentlessly encouraging him and complimenting him. I think that really helped him to gain more confidence in himself.“ D.O. said. Baekhyun felt a little dumbstruck at that. Kyungsoo wasn´t wrong though, he´d always been very supportive towards his members and maybe a little extra supportive towards the youngest one. But it had never been intentional he thought it was more like a reflex rather than a conscious decision. Praising Sehun had always come very natural to him he´d never second guessed it.

They didn´t really say much after that, each boy being too caught up in their own thoughts. Baekhyun kept wondering if Kyungsoo had noticed other things too. He wanted to ask him but he wasn´t sure if he would be able to handle the answer he´d get. He knew Kyungsoo would never judge him for his feelings. Heck if Baekhyun was right in his suspicions about Soo and Jongin he´d probably even understand and console him. Somehow he still couldn´t bring himself to say anything. Instead he let his eyes wander over to Sehun who was still going through his routine, sweaty and with his eyes closed completely lost in this dance. It was truly a sight to see and Baekhyun couldn´t helpt but feel a fluttering in his chest.

Since this whole thing began Baekhyun had been telling himself that it hadn´t been a big deal, this crush. That it was mostly something of a physical nature. Hormones paired with a little sexual frustration that led him to believe his feelings for Sehun had gone from being friendly ones to not so friendly ones. He had tried to convince himself that the way Sehun had been acting during this tour, caused him to feel an attraction towards the other that blurred the lines between how he actually felt and how he thought he felt. In that moment he wansn´t sure anymore if that truly was the case.

Maybe the feelings had been there from the start but Baekhyun hadn´t noticed them. OR he didn´t want to notice them. „Maybe“ he thought „it´s because I´ve been so used seeing him as the baby of the group that I never questioned if the feelings I had where not just me being caring and overprotective because of that. Maybe these feeling were always there and I just could not see them or I didn´t want to because I felt like they were inappropriate or wrong. In my eyes he´s still a kid, or at least he was one before he showed me that that hasn´t been the case for quite some time. I failed to realize that while I grew up and became an adult he did as well. Maybe the attraction and the feelings didn´t start to develop now. Maybe I just finally allowed myself to have these kind of feelings because I don´t see them as wrong or inappropriate anymore.“ And when Sehun opened his eyes all while finishing off his dance routine and looked straight into Baekhyuns while also flashing him a smile the singer wasn´t capable to physically contain the fondness in his heart reach his eyes and spread over his entire face.

Deep down he knew he didn´t need all these ´maybes´. The answer had been there, clear as day and he couldn´t find it in him to fight it any longer. He was in love with Sehun, he´d been in love with him all this time and though it scared the shit out of him he also felt content. Almost as if he was supposed to feel exactly this. And if Kyungsoo noticed the other boy smile like an idiot with the most affectionate look on his face he sure as hell did not mention it.

The time finally came when the two dancers were done and good to go and Baekhyun could feel his palms getting sweaty when he saw Sehun stride towards him. Although things were much clearer now they were much more complicated at the same time. Baekhyun knew he had to keep his cool and make sure not to act any differently around Sehun. There was no need to, really, he´d been in love with him for some time he just realized it now. NO.BIG.DEAL.

He kept telling himself that, trying to calm down and to be chill when Sehun finally reached him. As soon as he saw the look on the youngers face he completely forgot about his feelings though. Sehun looked kinda mad and Baekhyun felt his stomach drop. „Hyung“ Sehun said scoldingly as he came within hearing distance „you look terrible.“

Baekhyun was baffled, he had not expected _that_ „What the?“ he exclaimed a little offended. The expression on the dancers face softened as he put his arm around his bandmember. „I mean you look like you´re gonna pass out right here on the spot. Why did you stay? You promised you would take better care of yourself, remember?“ Now Baekhyun felt his heart swell. How was he supposed to keep these feelings, that were threatening to bubble up whenever the younger was aroung, in check when Sehun was being so darn cute and thoughtful.

Today had been such an emotional rollercoaster and it didn´t look like it was about to end soon. „Someone had to make sure you get home safely AND I am actually planning to take a nap when we get home so techically I _am_ keeping my promise“ Baekhyun said as he but his arm around Sehuns waist. Suddenly an idea formed in his head. „Do you maybe want to uh join me? To make sure I keep that promise?“ he asked smiling mischievously. It had been a while since the two boys napped together, last night not included and although Baekhyun knew this was a bit of dangerous territory for him right now he couldn´t resist to ask. "You know " the younger said "I was just thinking the exact same thing."

The entire ride home felt like a blur. Baekhyun was leaning his head against Sehuns shoulder trying not to fall asleep but failing miserably. The tiredness from rehearsal catching up on him for good as well as the drowsiness from the car ride. When they finally reached their dorm Baekhyun didn´t even register getting out of the car and and up to his room. Too tired to even bother he just let himself fall, face first, onto his bed not even bothering taking off his coat or shoes just finally letting himself drift off into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk a moment about Baeks revelation ins this chapter please?  
> He is in love *awww*
> 
> I wasn´t sure if it would be too soon for him to admit that (to himself) but I feel like the next chapter is gonna be so much better if he did so that´s why I decided to do it. Sometimes I´m worried that I write him wayyy out of character cause he actually seems to be pretty cheeky and flirtatious in "real life" and I feel like this side of him doesn´t come out here very well. But then again we all have been in love before and that does make one pretty nervous so I guess it´s understandable lol
> 
> I do intend to incorporate that a bit more in the future though since that´s one of my favourite things about him!
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this short, but hopefully sweet, chapter and I´ll see you in the next one :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hands down my favorite chapter that I have written so far and I genuinely hope that you´re gonna enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> I also want to add that I obviously have no idea how a concert of EXO works and that it´s highly unlikely for them to have enough time to nap before but for the sake of the story let´s pretend that they do lol
> 
> ALSO happy pride month to all the LGBTQ+ peeps :)

When Baekhyun woke up he was confused, to say the least. He couldn´t remember right away where he was, how he got there, heck he probably couldn´t even guess the current day or even year right. He did recognize the room as his eventually, altough the courtains had been drawn and it was a little dark so it took him a while to get adjusted and actually see something. He also recognized the body that was spooning him from behind. The situation felt awfully familiar to that morning but, luckily for Baekhyun, he wasn´t having a boner this time. Slowly he turned his body around so that he was laying on his back while the arm that had been slung over his side was now sprawled over his chest. Sehun only moved a little, making more space for Baekhyuns legs but he kept his eyes shut. „Hey“ Baekhyun whispered but no reaction came from the younger boy. „I know you´re awake dork, no need for pretending“ he continued, a small smile playing around his lips. He saw a smirk appear on the others face but still no real reaction. „C´mon“ he said a little louder while nudging the dancer with his elbow „you know you can´t fool me.“ Sehun chuckled „I´m not trying to fool you hyung“ he finally spoke up „I´m just very comfortable right now and I´d like to enjoy that a little longer“ and to underline his statement he cuddled closer to Baekhyun and tightened his grip around the olders upper body. „How come it´s always so much more comfortable whenever I´m in your bed?“ he added absentmindedly. Baekhyun could practically feel the blush creeping up his cheeks and he was immensely grateful for the darkness in the room that would conceal it, if Sehun decided to open his eyes in that very moment and look at him. He cleared his throat trying to not sound too affected by the youngers words and said jokingly „Maybe it´s not my bed, maybe it´s just my presence.“ He half expected the younger to snort at his remark but he actually seemed to agree because he just hummed in contentment.

 

All of a sudden Baekhyun realized that he was missing some pieces of clothing so he said „hey I don´t remeber taking off my shoes before falling asleep.“ „Yeah you didn´t“ came the youngers answer. „You also didn´t take off your coat. It was quite the act to get you out of both. You literally passed out the second we entered your room and I could not wake you up no matter how hard I tried. For a second I thought you died “ Sehun added laughing. Baekhyun gulped, feeling quite touched by that gesture. „Thank you“ was all that he managed to say as he grabbed Sehuns wrist, that was still resting on his chest, to give it a light squeeze. „No worries hyung“ the younger reassured him quickly „you´ve been always taking such good care of me so it´s nice to get a chance to give something back. Which, by the way, isn´t the case very often“ he said matter of factly. Baekhyun was taken a back by the sincerity in the dancers voice. „I hadn´t realized that you felt this way“ he said „I hope you know though that I don´t have any kind of expectations when I do it. I quite enjoy it actually.“ Sehun chuckled „I know that hyung it´s just...“ he paused for a moment as if he was contemplating whether to continue or not. „Just what?“ the older asked encouraging him to continue. The younger sighed and finally opened his eyes to look at Baekhyun. „I enjoy taking care of you too. I don´t do it because I feel like I have to. I do it cause I want to. You do so much for me and I just want you to feel that there´s someone looking after you as well. After yesterday I´ve been thinking about how that just doesn´t happen enough so please just let me be there for you to, yeah?“ Baekhyun felt another wave of guilt wash over him because of that damn lie he had told the younger the previous night but he couldn´t hold back the warm smile that was spreading over his face as he looked over to the maknae who was staring at with puppy eyes. And it was nice, actually, to have someone who got his back and looked after him. Sometimes he did neglect his own wants and needs for the sake of others... He simply nodded, not trusting his voice in that moment. Satisfied with his reaction Sehun closed his eyes again and cuddled back into the olders side. It was hard not to read too much into Sehuns words or actions. Hard to not get his hopes up when he was showing so much concern and affection. Baekhyun couldn´t help but wonder if maybe his feelings weren´t as one sided as he thought they were.

 

They laid like that for a little while, neither of them willing to move, enjoying each others warmth and company. Baekhyun knew that they had to get up soon though so he carefully turned his body a little more laying on his side again only this time facing Sehun. He started caressing the youngers hair and then gently moving down to his face while he softly said „I hate to be the one destroying this peaceful moment but I think it´s time for us to get up. Although I´ve lost all sense of time after that nap I have a gut feeling that we´ll have to leave soon and we still need to get ready.“ But the younger only grumbled at that. Baekhyun was now stroking the youngers cheek as he said „you were so mature 5 minutes ago now where did that go huh?“ Sehun slowly opened his eyes again. „I just _really_ don´t wanna get up“ he answered in the most whiny tone possible. Baekhyun sighed „me neither but I really don´t fancy being the last one to be ready. Again.“ he said as he lightly pinched the youngers cheek. Now it was Sehuns turn to sigh. He brought the hand, that had been resting against Baekhyuns stomach, up to his neck and then proceeded to stroke his jaw with his thumb. „5 more minutes?“ he whispered staring at Baekhyuns lips first and then slowly dragging his eyes up to meet the others.

 

Their eyes locked and just like that it was back. The feeling that Baekhyun had this morning in the hotel room when him and Sehun had found themselves in a very similar position, only now it felt ten times more intimate. Time seemed to stand still and everything outside their little bubble became completely unimportant. The atmosphere in the room had shifted so quickly and Baekhyun could feel his heartrate pick up as he cupped Sehuns face and moved an inch closer. He kept looking the younger boy in the eyes waiting for a reaction, something that would tell him to back away again. But nothing of that sort happened. Baekhyun let out a breath he hadn´t realized he´d been holding. Hesitantly he moved closer and closer until their foreheads touched. Again he waited. Letting them adjust to being close like this while simultaneously giving Sehun enough space and time to reconsider and pull back if he´d want to. Again the younger didn´t. Without breaking eye contact he moved his hand away from Baekhyuns neck and threaded it through the olders hair, tugging at it a bit impatiently. Baekhyun could not hold back the moan that escaped his lips as realization hit him. „He wants this too“ he thought „he wants to kiss me or me to kiss him.“ He felt overwhelmed, this revelation crashing over him like a giant wave full of emotions, so raw and so real he thought he might pass out from the intensity. As he brushed their noses together he could hear his own heart pounding against his ribcage, so hard he feared it might jump out. He could also feel Sehuns ragged breath ghosting over his face. He was getting impatient, Baekhyun could sense it but he didn´t wanna rush things. He wanted to savior every moment now that he knew that the other boy would not shy away from this.

 

Though there was a little voice in the back of his head that wasn´t convinced entirely. Little alarms went off telling him that he was about to do something that would change everything with Sehun from now on and that it would be wiser to talk about this first. To make sure that they really were on the same page. To avoid getting hurt. But Baekhyun was too far gone to care. Since he had realized that he´d been in love with Sehun all this time he´d also realized how long he had actually wanted to do this and he wasn´t able to deny himself that any longer.

 

Slowly, oh so slowly, he brushed his lips against the others. The sound Sehun made was not very human like and Baekhyun felt relieved that he wasn´t the only desperate one in the room. He continued by lightly pecking the corners of the youngers lips as well as his cupid´s bow. Sehun squirmed under these light kisses, tugging on Baekhyuns hair a bit rougher, but other than that he didn´t make an attempt to deepen them. The singer wasn´t sure why that was. Maybe Sehun could feel how important it was for Baekhyun to be the one to take the final step, maybe he simply couldn´t find the courage to do it himself, but whatever it was Baekhyun was grateful for it. Eventually Baekhyun couldn´t drag the inevitable moment out any longer. Seeing Sehun like this, greedily accepting whatever the older offered him, hearing all the little sounds that he was making and feeling the youngers hand in his hair almost suffocated him with the _need_ to finally connect their lips properly and the _want_ to devour the maknae whole. The second their lips touched there was a ´bang´. A literal one. Someone was banging on the bedroom door merciless. They registered someone yelling as well, it was Chanyeol. „...can´t believe I´m being locked out of my own bedroom. Are you guys even **alive** in there? Open up or I´ll tell Minseok to _break_ that goddamn door open, I swear!“

 

Baekhyun groaned. Why did they have to get interrupted....again? He had been **so** close to finally get what he´d been yearning for, for what felt like _ages_ , he thought he might go crazy right now. Sehun let out and exasperrated sigh as well but moved to get up from the bed and open that "goddamn" door and instinctively Baekhyun reacted, fast, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him back onto the bed. He was determined to not let this go so easily and he needed to know that they would not just go back and pretend that nothing had happened here. „Hey“ he said, voice gentle „are you alright? Was that okay for you, what we did?“ Sehun looked at him with wide eyes and not even the darkness in the room was able to conceal the wrecked expression on the youngers face. Without even hesitating he said „O-Of course it was“. Baekhyun smiled relieved. Maybe things would turn out alright after all. „Let us talk about it later then, yeah?“ he asked and squeezed the others hand „and maybe uh pick up where we left off. If-if you´d like to“ he added a bit hesitant. Sehun dropped his gaze and bit his lip. „I-I would love to hyung“ he finally said, voice low „I really would.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sebaek always getting interrupted ha ha
> 
> So to be honest this is the last chapter that I had written when I started posting, I´ve been rewriting these chapters about 100 times which is one of the main reasons why I never got to write a continuation and I´m not quite sure where I´ll go from here. I have a vague idea for what´s gonna come next but it´s probably gonna take me a little longer from now on. I hope you still hang in there with me!
> 
> Also I just wann say that while writing these last 2 chapters I realized how differently the story turnt out from what I had intended when I started writing this fic. Originally I hadn´t planned for Baekhyun to be that emotionally involved in this but I think I actually prefer it this way :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, giving kudos, commenting, it´s very apprecciated as always! I hope you liked this x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :) I know it has been a hot minute and I am very sorry about that. I was struggling with some massive writers block for a while and when I finally got over it exam season came around and has been keeping me very busy since. I did wanted to get this up when EXO had their (bombass) comeback but it wasn´t ready unfortunately! I powered through though and I finally made it :D 
> 
> I wanna thank the people who left comments and kudos, it really gives me motivation and inspiration to continue so please keep em coming. I´m always happy to talk :)
> 
> Also, little disclaimer, this chapter is a little differently from the previous ones and there is some Kaisoo in there too (what can I say I am Kaisoo-trash)
> 
> And one last thing but who saw that segment in "Knowing Brother" where Baekhyun implied that Sehun has a big ding dong? I mean I couldn´t make this shit up even if I tried haha so thanks once again to Baekhyun for letting Sebaek rise, I owe you one bro!

They were in their dressing room, all done and ready to go up on stage basically just killing time until they finally could. And Baekhyun, well Baekhyun was a mess. While the rest of the group was lounging around, scrolling through their phones or just laying there with their eyes closed he couldn´t stop pacing around the room. From the corner of his eyes he could see Suho throwing worried glances his way but luckily the leader didn´t comment on in. His nerves were buzzing with a mixture of nervousness and excitement that went beyond the usual amount before every other concert and he wasn´t sure why. Well, actually, he knew very well why he just preferred to ignore it in that moment. Though he couldn´t help but let his gaze wander towards the very reason and by doing so failing miserably. Of course it was no other than the maknae that caused him to feel absolutely wrecked but the boy, that was currently laying on one of the sofas they were provided, had his eyes closed and was totally oblivious to his hyungs distress.

Baekhyun couldn´t help the way he felt but he also couldn't help growing more and more annoyed at his own behaviour. Why on earth was he being like this? Sehun reassured him twice that he had liked whatever it was that they did in Baekhyuns bedroom and that he would be more than happy to pick up were they left off, but Baekhyun couldn´t shake his insecurities and doubts off, no matter what. But the weirdest thing about it all was the fact that he was being like this _at all_.

Usually Baekhyun wasn´t the type to get this worked up up about a love interest. Admittedly, the situation with Sehun went a little beyond a love interest at this point but for Christ´s sake this wasn´t the first time that he felt like this about someone else. He didn't even remember being this nerve wrecked about his very first love and whether his feelings were reciprocated or not. He wasn´t sure if it was because this was about a boy or because it was about Sehun, but whatever it was he needed to get it under control! Now!

He had thought that if he would be able to finally give in to his biggest craving, if he could finally touch the boy the way he had been dying to, his feelings would cool off but apparently that wasn´t the case. On the contrary, by (almost) kissing the youger boy it seemed like he had ignited a spark and his entire being caught on fire and it didn't seem like he could put it out. How was he supposed to survive the entire show, with Sehun being right in front of him the whole time, but completely out of reach. And how was he supposed to get through that one segment that put him in this situation in the first place without fainting on the spot?

A very very very long night was ahead of him and for the first time, in a long time, he wasn´t sure if he could handle it. Maybe talking would help, he figured. He knew that the timing wasn´t exactly ideal right now, but they still had a little time and he suddenly felt this incredible urge to talk to somebody and somehow even convinced himself that by doing so he would be able to finally calm the fuck down. He scanned the room, trying to figure out who would be the best option, it was a delicate toppic after all so he had to choose wisely. Almost instinctively his eyes wandered over to where D.O. was sitting. He thought about the rehearsal earlier that day and how he felt like telling Kyungsoo then and there but then the person sitting next to him caught his eye and a different idea formed in his head.

He decided to just go for it now, as long as his courage held up, so he casually walked over to an unsuspicious Jongin, who had been starring at his phone, a bored expression on his face. He stopped right in front of the younger, towering a little over him but it was Kyungsoo who looked up first, a knowing expression on his face. Baekhyun got a bit irritated at that but decided to ignore him and procceded to nudge the dancer with his leg in order to gain his attention.

Finally Jongin looked up to the older boy and cocked one of his eyebrows expectantly as if he was asking Baekhyun what he wanted. The vocalist cleared his throat a little a said „Jongin-ah I know this isn´t the best time right now but I was wondering...“ he started out but then stopped himself. Not having thought this through, he wasn´t sure hot to lure the younger out of the room convincingly and without coming off as suspicious. He could see Kyungsoo still looking at him oddly while squeezing the dancers knee who seemed to be losing his patience a little, so before either of them could say something Baekhyun continued. „I had an idea about one of our choreographys but since I´m not really an expert at dancing I would love to hear your opinion. I know we´re about to go on stage soon but I´m afraid I´ll forget about it later on“ he finally said, pleased with his little explanation that seemed convincing enough to him.

Immediatly the youngers face lit up and with no hesitation he got up and exclaimed enthusiastically „sure hyung let´s see.“ Baekhyun chuckled nervously, he could see that some of the other members had been looking in their direction curiously. „Is it okay if we do it outside the dressing room? There´s more space and I would feel much more comfortable if it would be just two eyes watching me instead of sixteen“ Baekhyun suggested awkwardly. „Of course hyung“ the younger boy said „lead the way.“

And with that Baekhyun and Jongin made their way towards the exit. Before stepping out of the room for good the vocalist made sure to let the leader know that they weren´t going far, just around the corner and he got a slight nod in return although Baekhyun could see the questionmarks forming in the others eyes.

Baekhyun made sure then that they were out of hearing range from the rest of the group before he turned to his bandmember who had been chattering away happily about choreographys and such. „Jongin-ah“ he interrupted the younger „I´m sorry to interrupt you but I didn´t actually drag you all the way out here to talk about dancing...I actually need some advice for something else“ he said while scratching his neck nervously.

The younger boy looked stunned. „Advice? From me? Are you sure hyung?“ he asked. „Um yeah“ Baekhyun answered truthfully „but the matter is a bit um delicate? So it has to stay between us...for now“ he added. Jongin nodded hesitantly. „I´m not sure how I can be of any help for you bit I´ll gladly try“ the dancer said, shooting an encouraging smile in his hyungs way. Baekhyun briefly closed his eyes to compose himself and then he let out a shakey breath before he started to talk. „Thank you Jongin-ah but thats not all. Um I know we haven´t been talking about our lovelifes very openly in the group and that there might be some things that we don´t want each other to know for whatever reasons but all of this is not important right now.“ He took a deep breath, not daring to look the other boy in the face. „I chose to talk to you because I trust you to not freak out on me and I trust you to treat this whole situation with the seriousness that´s needed. Please prove to me that I made the right decision.“ He still avoided Jongins face but the other didn´t seem to be fazed too much by that request. After a moment of silence in which Baekhyun feared that the younger boy would turn around on his heel and leave he heared him clear his throat and finally reply „I will try my best to not disappoint you hyung, I promise.“

Baekhyun felt relieve wash over him and he smiled. Jongin could sometimes be a little slow but it seemed like he understood what the older boy was on and he decided to stay and talk. Baekhyun could see the same knowing expressiong on his face that had previously been on Kyungsoos and he gulped.  „You´re a good friend Jongin“ Baekhyun said „I knew that my trust in you would not be misplaced.“ The younger boy smiled at him, his expression a little shy but focused nevertheless. „Alright hyung“ he said „we don´t have much time so why don´t you just go straight to the point yeah?“ the dancer said encouragingly.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and nodded. „For some time now I realized that I might have some feelings for um a person that is very close to me. This person and I we´re not really in a position were we could have a normal relationship and there are some other um complications as well but we ended up kissing. Or rather almost kissed but anyways, they showed me that they seemed to be okay with that and that maybe they even reciprocate my feelings. But I´m just too insecure to let myself fully believe that and I also don´t know how to really go from here since I´m also a bit older and probably a bit more experienced as well“ Baekhyun said, feeling a little proud at how nicely he had explained his situation without revealing too much but when he finally dared to look into Jongins face that pride faltered.

The younger boy was giving him a look that was akin to him saying „are you shitting me?“ and Baekhyun couldn´t help but smile at him awkwardly. „Hyung, no offense, but I think that there is some vital information missing that is the actual reason why you chose me, of all people, to talk to about that. The explanation of your problem sounded way too generic for you to make such a fuss about it so why don´t you just tell me the whole story so that I can be of some actual help?“ Jongin said after realizing that the singer was not going to give him a better explanation.

Baekhyun scoffed a little hurt at how easily the younger saw through him. „You got me there Jongin-ah," he said apologetically. "When did you get so damn mature? You´re right though I didn´t tell you the whole story. I didn´t say who this person is. The truth is...I´m not sure if he would be alright with it but I´ve already started it and there is no turning back now is it?.“

Jongin clearly hadn´t missed that „he“ Baekhyun used but his expression stayed neutral which encouraged the older boy continue talking. „The person I am talking about is no other than Sehun. OUR Sehun“ he finally said. He expected a variety of reactions to his confession but the huge smirk that appeared on the younger boys face was not one of them. Baekhyun felt a bit scared at that reaction but he also felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

„There you go“ Jongin said „that wasn´t so hard now was it?“ and Baekhyun couldn´t help but laugh, mainly out of nervousness but also out of relief. „No it was alright actually“ he answered and added „thank you for your understanding.“ Jonging shrugged. „Soo actually predicted that you would come to one of us eventually...I freaked out when he told me to be prepared for it, I honestly didn´t know how I should react if you did. But eventually he took my fear when he said that in a way we´re in the same boat and that the only right thing to do would be to help each other out. Of course he was right.“

Baekhyun was shocked both at the fact that Kyungsoo had been seeing right through him that whole time and at the way Jongin confirmed his relationship with the other boy in such a nonchalant way. The shock must´ve been visible in his face because the younger boy chuckled. „You _did_ know about Kyungsoo and me, that´s why you came to me to talk or did we read that all wrong?“ he asked.

Now it was Baekhyuns turn to chuckle. „I didn´t know for sure but I had guessed so, yeah...I hadn´t realized though that you guys also knew about me and Sehun having this...thing. Whatever it is.“ Jonging scratched his head. „I didn´t know about you, actually. That was all Kyungsoo. I think he had been suspecting it for a while but he didn´t tell  me about until a little while ago. I don´t know _how_ he did it but I guess when you´ve been in a similar situation you develop a sixth sense for it. When he told me I saw it too, some things started to make a little more sense then. I _did_ know that Sehun had a little crush on you though but I always thought that he had no chance. You didn´t seem like you were into...guys“ he said.

Baekhyuns eyes widened in surprise. „Sehun has a crush on me?“ he asked in disbelieve. Jongin shoved him playfully. „Ah hyung, why are you so surprised about all these very obvious things? The boy let you _kiss_ him, I think that should´ve been pretty telling.“

Baekhyun snorted. „We _almost_ kissed and yeah he seemed to be into it in _that moment_ but that could´ve been it you know? Just a momentarily thing or maybe he felt like he had to do it. I´m just so goddamn insecure when it comes to him...this is my first time liking a guy. **I** didn´t even know that that was a possibility for me but...here we are.“

Jongin smiled, but there was a hint of sadness flashing in his eyes. „You can´t choose who you fall for“ he said squeezing Baekhyuns arm. The older boy returned that gesture and said „thats right Jongin-ah but if you´re one of the lucky people who fall for someone and have them fall for you too than I think that it´s all that matters. If you´re happy, nothing else is really important, not even what other people say or think about it.“ A

And just like that the hint of sadness was gone from the youngers face and a fond expression took it´s place. „You´re right hyung, as always. But we didn´t come here so that _you_ could give _me_ advice but the other way around right? So, you´re insecure about Sehuns feelings and how you should proceed from here?“ Jongin summarized and Baekhyun nodded.

„Well“ the dancer continued „obviously I can´t speak for Sehun, I´ve already said enough when I told you about his crush. The only thing you _can_ do really is to talk to him. That´s the only way to resolve your doubts and also if you want this thing between the two of you to happen _and_ to go well you have to include him _in_ it. You may be the hyung and you may be a little more experienced than him but he´s a grown up and he´s more tha capable to make his own decisions. Also I know you´re worried that you might put him in a situation that he´s uncomfortable with but I highly doubt that you´ll ever be able to do that and also if that ever happens he will let you know, believe me. Show a little of that faith you showed in me today in him and I´m sure he will surprise you. And hyung, please, don´t overthink every little thing. Believe me I know it´s not easy but right now you´re just creating problems when there are none and you´re standing in your own way. If you talk to him honestly the rest will fall into place exactly the way it´s supposed to be.“

Baekhyun couldn´t believe his own ears. „Jongin-Ah I have to admit I did hope to get some insight from you about how Sehun might feel but I did not expect that much wisdom. You´ve really come a long way and I´m very proud. I will take your words to heart and I´m gonna make sure to do what you´ve told me. I´ll talk to him and whatever happens, happens“ he said, not able to hide the pride in his voice.

Jongin blushed at all this praising. „I´m glad I could be of help“ he said timidly, I hope things work out well between you two.“ And with that the two boys gave each other a heartfelt hug. Eventually they got called to go up on stage but before they pulled apart Jongin whispered one more thing into Baekhyuns ear. „When the two of you become officially boyfriends we´re gonna go on a double date!“

Baekhyun could only smile and shake his head. Talking to Jongin had truly been one of the best decisions he had made so far. Not only had it distracted him long enough so that his nervousness reached normal levels again, but it had also taken a big load of his fears and doubts making him genuinely looking forward to talk to the maknae after the show. And he hoped, wholeheartedly, that his conversation with Sehun would go just as smoothly with an equally, if not more, positive ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I honestly don´t know how this convo happened, the chapter started out very differently but then it basically wrote itself and here we are, I hope it was still enjoyable although there was no "real" Sebaek in there :3
> 
> Unfortunately the next chapter isn´t written yet but I will have a lot more free time in August and I´m planning on using it to finish this fic, pray for me that I´ll be able to do so!
> 
> Also I made a [Tumblr-Account](https:omgdidyouhear.tumblr.com) specifically for Kpop and although it´s still a little empty atm because of the lack of free time I do plan on being more active there as soon as my exams are over. Feel free to hit me up there :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear friends, I´m finally back again. Unfortunately I did not manage to finish the fic (as I had hoped) but at least I managed to write another chapter (yay). Thanks for hanging in there with me.
> 
> I don´t really have much to say this time other than: Enjoy :)
> 
> Also if you wanna talk to me feel free to do it in the comments or on my [Tumblr](https://omgdidyouhear.tumblr.com/)

The show, so far, had been amazing. The energy in the venue was overflowing and the fans couldn´t stop screaming. It was a nice way to wrap up the last leg of their south-korean tour like this. Baekhyun had gone back to being fully himself again during their first song and was now bouncing around on stage slaying his high notes left and right as well as giving off his good vibes. He was also being incredibly playful with all of his members,joking around with them and initiating loads of skinship! With one of them more so than the rest.

Baekhyun couldn´t keep his hands off of the youngest in the group, biting Sehuns arm and shoulder (as you do), smacking his butt here and there and just being generally very touchy feely towards him. Occasionally he would even stand up on his tiptoes and whisper little praises into Sehuns ear and Sehun? Well, he didn´t seem to mind it at all. In fact it appeared as if he was basking in his hyungs attention albeit still being a little shy around a crowd this big to reciprocate Baekhyuns teasing and touching. So he would mainy smile at the older boy and ocassionally swat him away when the biting got too much but Baekhyun could tell that it was mostly from embarrassment rather than uncomfortableness.

Now that the vocalist knew that the younger had been crushing on him he read all the signs that Sehun send very differently from what he would´ve if he didn´t know. He knew Jonging felt bad for giving away a secret that hadn´t been his to tell but Baekhyun would be forever grateful for it because it made him so much more secure in how he acted with and around the other knowing that he felt the same as him.

The downside was though that it took him every ounce of his willpower to not tackle the maknae to the ground and kiss him breathless. „Later“ he would tell himself „later you can do everything you´ve been wanting to, just have a little patience.“ But he could sense that his patience was running out quicker and quicker, especially as they were performing some of their rather sensual stages such as Playboy.

It also didn´t help that Kais and Sehuns stage for that song was on full display to him and he had a clear view of them dancing their couple dance together. Baekhyun was naturally someone that could get a little jealous if given reason to and Jonging (that little shit) knew, so it came as no surprise that he decided it was a good idea to grab Sehuns butt full force while dancing and shooting his typical Kai-smirk in Baekhyuns way.

Baekhyun scoffed, if the younger wanted war he may very well have it, he thought as he started to get a little more handsy than necessary with his own partner that happened to be no other than Kyungsoo.The later shot him a confused look in return but continued their dance normally not wanting to get involved in whatever silly thing his hyung had gotten caught up in this time. When Baekhyun noticed Kais smirk falter and being replaced by a bitter smile from Jongin he couldn´t help but smile triumphantly. He knew, with Jongin being a rather competitive person, that this was far from over but for now he´d like to think that he won that round.

While the concert was going exceptionally well and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves quite a lot it hit Baekhyun. Where the hell were him and Sehun gonna go and talk (and maybe do other things) afterwards? Everyone was so tired it had already been settled that they would all go to the dorm and very likely to bed right after the show. Baekhyun was rooming with Chanyeol and Sehun with Junmyeon, there was literally no opportunity for them to be alone as they had been the previous night.

The common room was out of the question as it would be way to public and Baekhyun thought that there was no way in hell that he was gonna go and ask the leader to switch rooms with him (not to mention that their room was so messy, he´d prefer NOT to sleep in there). But maybe...he looked over to his roomate as yet another idea started to form in his head.

During a small break that they had where they were changing into a different stage outfit Baekhyun slowly approached Chanyeol and said to him „Chanyeol-ah may I ask you something?“ while trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

But the other who was fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt that just didn´t wanna button correctly didn´t pay him much attention. „What is it?“ he eventually asked, a hint of mild annoyance in his voice. Baekhyun huffed, his charms wouldn´t work if the other didn´t look at him so with delicate fingers he took a hold of Chanyeols shirt and started buttoning it up without a problem. Finally the rapper looked at him then and Baekhyun could see suspicion in his eyes. He didn´t ask him again what he wanted just raised his eyerbrows expectantly and Baekhyun tried hard not to roll his eyes.

„Well“ the older boy started, voice sickenly sweet, „I was wondering if you could maybe sleep somewhere else tonight?“ he said without looking at his roommate, pretending to fidget with the very last button. At first the taller boy didn´t answer, waiting for Baekhyun to finish and let go of his shirt. When that didn´t happen and Baekhyun still fidgeted with that button he took a hold of both his hands and pulled Baekhyun closer forcing him to finally look back up at him. „And why exactly should I do that?“ he asked, with the suspicious look still in his eyes.

Baekhyun cursed internally, normally his aegyo worked wonders on Chanyeol, making him do whatever the wanted but that did not seem to be the case today. It looked like he needed to be persuaded and it needed to be good. Baekhyun didn´t feel like telling him the truth. Coming out to one of his members was enough for a day, so he opted for a small lie.

„Well I promised Sehunnie to watch a movie with him tonight, he was a little upset with me yesterday because I took off without telling anyone and I promised to make it up tonight since we have a free day tomorrow and we can sleep in!“ he said as innocently as possible. But Chanyeol didn´t look very convinced at that. „Well then let´s watch it together, I don´t mind“ he answered. Baekhyun groaned „But I do, I made a promise after all and that didn´t include you. You´re probably gonna fall asleep in the first 5 minutes and then snore throughout the entire movie anyways so please just... switch rooms for the night, will you?“ the vocalist said, exasperation clear in his voice

„Hey“ the older said, sounding offended, „I **don´t** snore. Also Sehuns and Junmyeon-hyungs room are an absolute mess. I don´t want to sleep in there“ he continued pouting. Baekhyun couldn´t help but roll his eyes at him this time. „Then sleep somewhere else, there are other free beds in the dorm just pick one“ he said but the other still refused to grant him his wish. „It seems like I need to bring the big guns in“ Baekhyun thought to himself.

„Okay how about I´ll treat you to dinner tomorrow? You can choose the place!“ he said as his last attempt to persuade the rapper. Suddenly the younger man looked very interested. „Anywhere I want?“ he asked. „Anywhere you want“ Baekhyun sighed already regretting this decision. „Well then we have a deal“ the taller one finally said as he sealed their agreement with a handshake. Baekhyun knew that the rapper would make his wallet bleed tomorrow and he did feel a little remorseful because of that but when Chanyeol finally let go of him and turned away, he caught Sehun, who had be standing behind them all this time, staring at him everything was forgotten again.

Who was he kidding, really? There was nothing in this world that he wouldn´t do in order to have the younger boy all to himself tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

At some point during the concert time came for _the thing_ to happen. The thing, of course, being Sehuns (and Kais) water dance at the end of Baby don´t cry. All the way during the concert Baekhyun had been growing more and more confident that he would make it through the perfomance absolutely unfazed. Never in his life had he been this wrong.

Luckily this time around Sehun had buttoned most of his shirt up, but he still exposed enough of his upper body to make Baekhyun gulp „We´ll need to have a serious talk about that“ Baekhyun thought to himself as he stood backstage, watching the maknaes performance. It was magical, though, the effect it had on him and Baekhyun kept wondering since when Sehun had gotten so much power over him and his emotions. As if he was putting a spell on him everytime he danced. Then again, Baekhyun didn´t mind. In fact, he wished for this effect to never subside.

Much to Baekhyuns relief he managed to not get a boner this time around. How he did it was beyond him but he wasn´t going to complain. He did however get this icredible urge to kiss the younger boy and he decided to throw caution into the wind and just go for it. He was sick of waiting until later that night and he figured it wouldn´t hurt to give both of them a little taste of what´s to come. So he came up with a plan.

As the two dancers finished their performances and made their way backstage to their dressing room to dry off and get changed Baekhyun took his chance and grabbed a unsuspicious Sehun by the arm, pulling him in an unoccupied dressing room instead. Backstage was always a bit hectic and messy and everyone was too absorbed in their own thoughts that no one noticed them. Of course the older had made sure to take a towel and a set of dry clothes with him to give to the younger...afterwards.

But first, first Baekhyun had to do the other thing, he could not wait any longer especially not when he had Sehun right in front of him looking a little lost but absolutely delicious. He had not switched the lights on so they were standing in the dark for a bit, until their eyes got used to it. „What are you doing hyung?“ Sehun asked, confusion clear in his voice but Baekhyun had no intention of talking right now.

As soon as his eyes adjusted he walked towards the maknae and before Sehun could say or do anything he pushed him into the nearest wall and pressed himself up against him. In hindsight in might had been smarter to let the younger change first, given tha Baekhyuns clothes gotten pretty wet but in that moment it hadn´t mattered. Nothing mattered really, except for the way both of them breathed heavily and how their hearts hammered so hard in their chests that each of them could feel the others.

Then Baekhyun got slowly up on his tiptoes feeling Sehuns hot breath on his lips as he brought both his hands up to place them behind the youngers neck. „Now or never“ he thought and he delicately pressed his closed lips onto Sehuns. At first they stayed still like that, both a little overwhelmed at what was happening. But then, as if they turned on a switch, they started to move their lips simultaneously and Baekhyun swore that he felt his soul leave his body for a split second.

Kissing Sehun after months and months of longing for it and fantasizing about it felt like too much and not enough at the same time. It felt like it was everything he had hoped it would be and absolutely nothing how he imagined it to be. It was perfect. Soft and delicate and tender at the beginning, a little like walking on clouds. Baekhyuns hands had wandered up threading into Sehuns hair and pulling a little on it and Sehuns hands had wandered down and looped around his waist, pressing them even closer together.

Slowly but surely their kiss got more heated, more desperate, more hungry...just **more**. Hands frantically moving, tongues swirling together and bodies rubbing against other and Baekhyun knew if they would keep it up like this, they were not gonna be able to go on stage in 5 minutes and look presentable to a crowd full of young people.

But he was too far gone to care at this point. Here, in this dark little room, he had everything he wanted and nothing else felt important. He wanted Sehun, Sehun wanted him and if he had to go up on stage with a raging boner then so be it. As long as they could do this a little longer he didn´t care for the consequences. In that very moment he was being reckless and he absolutely loved it.

At some point though Baekhyun could feel himself starting to get dizzy. He wasn´t quite sure if it was because of how Sehun tasted on his tongue or felt under his fingertips. But eventually he figured that it was probably due to the lack of air rather than anything else and the other must´ve felt the same because both of them pulled back to catch their breaths. They didn´t completely let go of each other though, foreheads pressed together and hands clinging to each other for dear life. As if they were afraid that other would disappear any second.

But neither of them did and Baekhyun couldn´t contain the smile that was threatening to break out. He couldn´t remember the last time he felt this happy, despite it not being the best time or place, despite them still having an hour, or so, to go on stage. It seemed like as if all of his worries were gone. For now. He felt...content.

He wasn´t naive though. He knew that they would return, some of them at least, and him and Sehun still needed to talk about whatever this was but in this very moment he was happy and that was enough. The nagging voice that told him to be a responsible hyung had started to speak to him though, now that things were cooling down and Baekhyun knew that it was time for them to get going.

They had already been gone for too long and he started to get worried. He didn´t care if he would get scolded, this had been his idea after all. But he didn´t want Sehun to get scolded for something that he didn´t do so he reluctantly let go of the other. He didn´t fail but noticed the disapproaving sound Sehun made at the loss of contact. Strangely that made him even happier.

„C´mon“ he spoke up, voice a little raspy „you´ll need to dry off and get changed, we´ve been gone for far too long. I don´t want you to get in trouble because of me“ he continued while handing Sehun the towel and the set of clothes. But Sehun only laughed as he took the things his hyung handed him. „Honestly I don´t care if I get scolded. It was absolutely worth it“ he said without any hesitation as he started to undress.

Suddenly Baekhyun could feel himself getting shy. If from the words the younger said or from him just undressing like this, he couldn´t tell. Not knowing what to say to that he just hummed in agreement and tried to look anywhere but in Sehuns direction. Luckily the lights were still truned off and Sehun was not able to see how flustered Baekhyun had gotten.

When the younger was finally dressed they silently made their way towards the door. The atmosphere had gotten a little awkward again and Baekhyun knew that it was because of _him_ being awkward. "Pull yourself together" he said to himself "after assaulting poor Sehun in the dark like this, you can the very least talk to him like a normal person now!"

So when Sehun put his hand on the doorhandle, ready to pull it down Baekhyun spoke up. „Sehunnie, I arranged for you to sleep in my room tonight so that we can...talk. Is that alright with you?“ he managed to get out. And Sehun stopped in his tracks and turned around in surprise. „You did hyung?“ he asked and then added quickly „of course it´s alright with me. I´m looking forward to um...talk“

And just like that the awkward atmosphere had been resolved and Baekhyun laughed relieved. „Alright, now let´s get out of here. But we need a story in case someone asks us where we´ve been that long. You got an idea?“ he asked the younger as they stepped out of the room.

„What about we say that we´ve got lost? It happened before didn´t it?“ Sehun said, a little smirk on his lips „Oh shut up“ Baekhyun retorted, „that happened ONE time and you will never let me hear the end of it.“ „Well yeah, that´s why it´s convincing, because it happened before“ Sehun said, now fully laughing. And Baekhyun could only shake his head, still laughing as well. It was convincing enough he had to admit, and if it only took for him to get a little embarrassed in front of his members in order to have experienced what he had just experienced, he figured that it was more than a fair trade.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the night went by in a blur and before he knew it, Baekhyun was sitting in the back of the van pressed tightly against Sehun, on their way back to the dorm. Albeit a bit tired he felt giddy. It had been so hard to keep it together for the remainder of the concert after he had gotten a taste of Sehun and he could´t wait to get him all to himself now for the rest of the night. Judging by the way Sehun was fidgeting on his seat he figured that the younger felt the same which made him all the more giddy.

He knew that they were supposed to talk and he wanted them to, he really did but he needed to get his hands on the younger first. The feeling of Sehuns lips against his was the only thing Baekhyun could think about and he wanted to do it again, so so badly. It drove him nuts.

When they finally arrived at their dorm Baekhyun didn´t quite know how to handle the situation from there. Should he just go to his room and wait for the younger to follow? Should he go to the bathroom and take his makeup off first? He felt the nervousness getting the better of him and just as he was about to  have a full fledged panic attack, he felt a large hand softly grabbing him by the shoulder. „Hyung?“ a deep voice said „shall we get ready for bed and then I´ll just come over to your room, would that be alright with you?“

When he looked up a pair o dark brown eyes were looking right back at him, a hint of amusement glistening in them. Suddenly he felt calm again and smiled at his own sillines. „Yes Sehun-ah, it´s alright with me“ he answered and watched the younger nod and the head in the direction of his room. „I´m sleeping in Baekhyun-hyungs room tonight...“ he heard Sehun say to their leader as he made his way to his own room. „This kid“ he thought to himself after entering it and plopping down on his bed „never ceases to amaze me.“

As he was lying there, too lazy to move yet, he let his thoughts wander again. Should he confess his love to Sehun? Nahh that would be a bit too much, too soon. What where they going to do really? Should he shower, just in case or would that give a wrong impression to the younger? Should he actually put on a movie or at least a little music? He truly had no idea what to do. He wanted them to make out, heck even take it a bit further but for some reason it didn´t felt like the right thing to do. He couldn´t treat this the way he had treated his previous flings. Just going with it and seeing what happens. They were in a band together, they lived together. If things went south because they´d realize along the way that they were not on the same page because they hadn´t talked about it first...he didn´t even wanna imagine the consequences they would have to face.

Frustrated he got up from the bed. There was no point in overthinking things right now. He would just start getting ready for bed (as usually) and the rest would fall into place eventually. After putting on his pyjama, he headed out of the room and was met with a sourly looking Chanyeol who had probably come to grab his own stuff from their room. Baekhyun couldn´t help but feel a little bit bad about kicking him out of his own room. But he was going to make it up to him and Chanyeol wasn´t one to be unvorgiving anyways so he tried not to worry too much.

The bathroom was crowded as usual but after an exhausting concert day no one really cared anymore. It was the only occasion where they would shower, pee and brush their teeth all together without bickering or getting scolded by Junmyeon because none of them could be bothered. As he was about to enter the bathroom Sehun was exiting it and because they didn´t both fit through the doorframe they simoultainously stepped aside to let the other pass which only led them to block the way again. It make them giggle like little schoolgirls. „Wait, hyung“ Sehun said, after a second attempt that failed, and he grabbed Baekhyuns upper arms in order to turn them around. „There we go“ he said, still giggling, „now go get ready and I´ll wait for you in your room yeah?“

And without really waiting for an answer he walked off in the direction of Baekhyuns room. Baekhyun couldn´t fight off the huge grin spreading over his face which had him suffer through some light teasing from Jongdae and Minseok who had been brushing their own teeth and witnessed the whole scene. When he walked back to his room he had to pause for a second before entering it. He took a deep breath, bracing himself mentally for whatever might come his way. „You got this Baekhyun“ he said to himself over and over again „things will be just fine!“

And when he finally entered his room he was met with the sight of a cozy looking Sehun snuggled up in his bed, scrolling through his phone. When the door clicked shut though the younger boy looked up and when he saw that it was Baekhyun standing there he put his phone aside, shot him a beaming smile and pulled back the covers so that the older could join him in the bed. For a moment everything was right in the world. Baekhyun felt at ease, which was a rare thing for him to feel. Coming into his room and finding Sehun in it felt so much like coming home and he vowed to do everything in his power to not let that slip away.

Unhesitatingly he accepted the youngers invitation and got under the covers of his bed and into the outstreched arms that had were patiently waiting for him. The bed was pretty small so Baekhyun ended up laying his head on Sehuns chest and Sehun resting his chin at the top of Baekhyun head. It was nice, laying like this and the younger must´ve felt the same, because a  sigh escaped his lips which made the insides of Baekhyuns stomach flutter.

Content, Sehun sounded content and it was music to Baekhyuns ears. „Do you maybe wanna watch something before falling asleep?“ Baekhyun whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace by speaking too loudly. „No“ the younger whispered back almost immediatly „I quite like it like this right now.“ „Yeah?“ Baekhyun whispered again, looking up to meet the others eyes. „Yeah“ Sehun murmured as he slowly leaned down pressing a tender kiss on the olders lips. The angle was a bit awkward but neither of them minded. It was perfect and Baekhyun wished it would never end.

They stayed like that for a little while, just slightly pressing their lips together before it started to feel like it wasn´t enough. In order to get a better angle Sehun took a hold of Baekhyuns hips and maneuvered him into a much more convenient position where Baekhyun practically lied on top of him. After that the kiss became more urgent, more heated and much more frantic. Sehuns hands had wandered to Baekhyuns ass and his tongue had found its way into Baekhyuns mouth. The younger was so much more aggresive in the way that he pursued the elder, now that he knew he was allowed to and this aggressiveness went directly to Baekhyuns dick.

The room felt like a million degrees and it got more and more difficult for Baekhyun to keep a clear mind. He hated himself in that moment but he knew if he´d let this go on they´d be naked in no time and god knows that they would never be able to talk then. Reluctantly he pulled away and he could see Sehun trying blindly going towards him to reconnect their lips. When the younger realized that this wasn´t going to happen he outright whined and Baekhyun could see the pout forming on his lips. God that would be much harder than expected.

„We wanted to talk remember?“ he said softly, still a bit out of breath „I really think we should do that. Now.“ But Sehun was avoiding his eyes. Baekhyun really hated being mature and responsible, especially in a moment like that one now but he had to. „Hey“ he said placing his hands on either side of the others boys face and turning it so that he had to look into his face. „I know this isn´t what you want right now, believe me I don´t either but it´s the right thing to do and you know it. Don´t leave me hanging here. Please?“ he said looking at Sehun with puppy eyes.

The younger sighed. „Ok you´re right. Let´s talk, do you wanna go first?“ he asked and Baekhyun gulped. All night he kept thinking about them having to talk but he never actually thought about what he was gonna say. „Well ok, I´ll go first“ he said" hoping he didn´t sound as nervous as he felt. „So um...basically I just want us to be on the same page about...what we´re doing here. We don´t have to specify our relationship yet, there´s no need to rush things but we are bandmates so I think it would be good to clarify a couple of things so that we can avoid misunderstandings, yeah?“

Sehun nodded in agreement and Baekhyun continued. „I like you Sehun, I really do. I´ve liked you for quite some time now actually. This isn´t...I don´t want this to be just a meaningless fling between us. I want be with you and I know this might be a little overwhelming for you but I honestly don´t know a better way to say it. I just really don´t wanna mess things up or scare you away but yeah...I like you, a lot." 

When he finished he didn´t dare to look into the youngers eyes. He was terrified of his reaction. 

„Hyung“ Sehun said softly, „hyung, look at me please.“ Reluctantly Baekhyun did as told and what he saw almost knocked the breath out of his lungs. Sehun was smiling, widly and there was a hint of tears glistening in his eyes. „God, hyung you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I never let myself believe that you would ever like me, not even in my wildest dreams. But I-I like you too. A lot. I´ve liked you for so long. Of course I want to be with you, there is nothing I would want more."

Now it was Baekhyuns turn to smile and tear up. He felt so relieved, so happy, so he did the only reasonable thing there was. He launched himself at the other, knocking them both down onto the bed and he did he kissed Sehun breathless. The dancer kissed back just as eagerly, feelings just as relieved. They kept kissing for a while, sometimes giggling in between kisses, it was perfect but slowly, very slowly both of them could feel the tiredness creeping up on them.

It had been such a long and surreal day. Thinking about how the day had started and how it ended and how so many things happened in those 24 hours was hard to believe for Baekhyun. He knew that there was still a lot of things they had to talk about. He also knew that this wasn´t going to be easy and that they would face a lot of obstacles along the way but it didn´t matter in that moment. What mattered was that Sehun was with him, he wanted him and he was willing to give it a shot and that was all that Baekhyun needed in that moment. He would worry about the rest tomorrow.

His last thought before drifting off to sleep was how nice it felt to fall asleep in the arms of the person he loved and how he would be able to do that every night from now on.

_The End_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I cannot believe I managed to finish this fic before this year ended. I´m not gonna lie I had a major crisis while writing this last chapter because I had no idea how I wanted it to end and I was terrified to screw it up. I´ve never written something as big as this, ever in my entire life so it was a major challenge. But yeah we have reached the end. I hope those who sticked around with me enjoyed the ending and that I didn´t let you down.
> 
> As I said before my intentions for this fic were so very different when I started it but then as I was wiritng I just realized that this was a much better direction to go. I wanted to write a feel good fic, something to read on a bad day and I hope I managed to do that.
> 
> I´ve been thinking about maybe writing a sequel, maybe even attempting to write some smut (lord help me) but I´m still a little indecisive so we´ll see :D
> 
> Anyways thank you to each and every one of you who read, commented and gave kudos. It was a lot of fun for me and I definitely wanna continue writing so maybe we´ll see each other in my next fic ;)
> 
> If you wanna stay in touch though here´s my [Tumblr](https://omgdidyouhear.tumblr.com/)
> 
> xxx


End file.
